1092 Akira NakayamaPlastic TreeYasu ABC
by Ren Minami
Summary: This is an AU: Guilt, anger, despair, is it really all that is left between them? 1092 days to born again.


1092 giorni sono tre anni esatti

**-1092-**

Non guardarmi.

Ti prego.

Non guardarmi in quel modo.

Ti prego non sentirti in colpa, ti prego.

Mi sfiora una guancia e chiude gli occhi.

Avevo promesso che non ti avrei ferito, mai. Mi dispiace.

Perdonami, Yasu.

"Akira".

Il suo braccio scivola dietro il mio collo, la sua presa si fa più forte. Il mio volto scivola lungo il suo viso fino ad affondare nel suo collo. Mentre mi parla lascio che il suo profumo mi si stampi in mente.

Non voglio dimenticare niente di questo momento.

"Akira, io…"

Le mie braccia scivolano lungo la sua schiena, la sua mano stringe la mia maglietta in una presa feroce, possessiva. L'abbraccio si fa più stretto, quasi disperato.

"Yasu, ti amo"

Lo sento fremere. Scusa, scusa, scusa. Perdonami. Lo so, lo avevo promesso, lo so, ma non ho avuto scelta. Yasu. Perdonami.

"Akira…"

Insieme ai vestiti lasciamo cadere i sensi di colpa, la morale, tutto quello che ci ha trattenuti fino a questo momento.

_Seduto nella sua auto Toshi aspetta che il semaforo diventi verde. Mentre alla radio passano uno degli ultimi successi di Mika Nakashima si guarda intorno._

Scacciamo i pensieri, non ne abbiamo bisogno, non serve pensare.

Non c'è più nessuno, non c'è più niente.

Le lenzuola azzurre cadono sul pavimento, cerco di non pensare alla persona che le divide con te ogni notte.

_Toshi è da solo in auto. Poggiata sul sedile del passeggero c'è la sua ventiquattrore. Aspettando di ripartire la apre e da una delle tasche interne tira fuori un cofanetto nero e lucido._

Niente a parte la sua pelle.

_Dentro c'è un anello, sorride. È un regalo scontato, inutile, un cliché, eppure lo ha comprato comunque._

Niente a parte i suoi occhi.

_Il semaforo diventa verde Toshi si sbriga a rimettere la scatola nella borsa e partire._

_Non vede l'ora di essere a casa._

Niente a parte le sue braccia che si aggrappano alla mia schiena.

Tra i gemiti ancora chiama il mio nome. Sento le sue unghie entrarmi nella carne.

Toshi accelera, supera il semaforo…

Prima che esca Yasu mi abbraccia di nuovo.

"Dobbiamo dirglielo"

Ricambio il suo abbraccio.

"Non ti preoccupare"

Annuisce lasciandomi andare.

Apro gli occhi di colpo.

Le mani mi tremano e sono sudato marcio.

Ritrovo il mio respiro e mi alzo.

In bagno non accendo la luce, mi lavo la faccia e sbircio l'orologio sulla parete della cucina, segna le due.

Tre anni fa l'auto di mio fratello è stata travolta da un furgone ad un incrocio.

Cosa stavo facendo io mentre mio fratello moriva? Mi portavo a letto il suo uomo. Ironico, no?

In cucina mi prendo un bicchiere d'acqua.

**1092** giorni fa mio fratello veniva estratto dalle lamiere della sua auto e, sull'asfalto grigio topo di un incrocio, veniva deciso che i suoi occhi non si sarebbero più riaperti, che il suo cuore non avrebbe più ripreso a battere che i suoi polmoni non avrebbero mai più respirato l'aria marcia di questa città.

_Mia madre mi si fa incontro. Il volto contorto in una smorfia di dolore, gli occhi che sembrano quasi doverle cadere per il troppo pianto._

_Ripete il mio nome e quello di mio fratello intervallati da frasi sconnesse._

_La mia bocca è serrata, immobile._

_L'unica consolazione che posso darle e stringerla al petto e farle sentire il mio cuore che batte._

**1092** giorni fa io mi fottevo l'amore della sua vita, che per un malaugurato caso era, ed è, anche l'amore della mia.

Se io non fossi coinvolto probabilmente sentendomi raccontare una cosa del genere riderei fino alle lacrime. Andiamo, dove si è mai vista una sfiga simile?

Lascio il bicchiere nel lavandino e vado a vestirmi. Di certo dopo un sogno del genere non mi rimetterò a dormire.

Dopo l'incidente ho continuato a vedere Yasu. All'inizio mi limitavo a tenerlo tra le braccia mentre piangeva. Poi mi sono beccato insulti e accuse, sono stato il bersaglio di tutta la sua rabbia, della sua impotenza e del suo senso di colpa.

Senso di colpa per cosa poi? C'era lui alla guida del furgone? Era stato lui a progettare i freni che non avevano funzionato?

**1092** giorni fa la mia vita prendeva una strada strana che continuo a percorrere ancora oggi.

Adesso per esempio, sono le due e sto uscendo. Cammino alla svelta per riuscire un po' a scaldarmi ho lasciato a casa il cappotto, devo arrivare solo infondo alla strada.

Suono al campanello di un condominio, il terzo campanello in basso a sinistra e aspetto.

Nessuno risponde, c'è solo il gracchiare del citofono e poi lo scatto secco della porta.

Prendo l'ascensore e scendo al terzo piano dove mi aspetta una porta già spalancata.

Le luci sono spente, evito i mobili e imbocco il corridoio.

Dopo la rabbia è arrivata la rassegnazione, dopo la rassegnazione l'indifferenza e adesso quel corpo meraviglioso e pieno di vita è diventato solo un involucro di dolore.

La porta della stanza è già aperta.

Vedo la figura di Yasu sdraiata sul letto, inerte, con gli occhi chiusi.

Mi sarei venduto l'anima prima di fargli del male.

Lo avevo sempre pensato.

Sempre.

Dal momento in cui mi alzavo la mattina a quello in cui andavo a letto avevo sempre avuto questa convinzione piantata in testa come un chiodo arrugginito che non ne voleva sapere di sfilarsi.

Lo avrei amato fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Di un amore così intenso da bruciare gli occhi.

Per sempre.

Non era sempre stato così? Non avevo mai visto nient'altro, non avevo mai considerato nessun altro, non c'era mai stato nessun altro da considerare.

Sono solo un illuso a sperare ancora?

**1092** giorni fa io ho perso la possibilità di amare quest'uomo fuori da questo letto.

Mi siedo sul bordo del letto e lo bacio sulle labbra.

Fremono.

Sbottono il suo pigiama, e lo accarezzo piano. Lo sento sotto i polpastrelli. Il suo corpo che si scalda, il desiderio che si risveglia.

Quando apre gli occhi so che è il momento. Le nostre labbra si scontrano, i tocchi si fanno frenetici.

Sembra più un combattimento che un atto d'amore.

Siamo due bestie ferite che non ne vogliono sapere di arrendersi.

**1092** giorni fa ho avuto per la prima volta la consapevolezza che abbracciare quest'uomo sarebbe stato come abbracciare una lastra di ghiaccio, fredda e inanimata. Che ciò che potevo ottenere potevo ottenerlo solo tra queste lenzuola. Eppure ho continuato a stringere al petto il tuo corpo, sempre vicino al cuore, è così che il suo gelo lo ha invaso?

A volte vorrei prenderti e portarti via Yasu, lontano lontano lontano, dove nessuno ci conosce, dove non esistano né il senso di colpa, né la rabbia, dove non esistano ricordi, dove non ci sia niente a parte la luce del sole e il buio della notte. Un posto dove vivere non sia così dannatamente difficile, dove potessimo avere le spalle libere dal pesante fardello dell'esperienza e del dolore. Ma in un posto così, Yasu, sarebbe possibile amare?

Ci sei? Mi senti? Dove sei? Stringo a me il suo corpo eppure mi sembra di abbracciare una nuvola tanto sembra inconsistente.

"Ti amo" lo dico piano, quasi come un monito a me stesso più che una vera confessione.

1092 giorni fa, la parola amore e tutte le sue declinazioni, per un tacito accordo, sono divenute un tabù.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…" è un come un canto. Io ti canto a me, Yasu.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…"

Chiudo gli occhi e poggio la fronte al centro della sua schiena. Sento il suo respiro farsi pesante, poi improvvisamente mozzarsi.

È come un mare, sconfinato e profondo, è la consapevolezza di non poter cancellare gli errori, di non poter tornare indietro, il rimorso di fronte alla consapevolezza che si poteva agire diversamente e l'aver coscientemente scelto la strada sbagliata. Tutto questo rappresentano le lacrime di Yasu.

**1092 **giorni fa morivamo per rinascere tra i raggi di questa mattina.


End file.
